How was He?
by KokololioSOL
Summary: bleh its my very first lemon be gentle... RikuxSora And by the way I dont own Kingdom Hearts
1. Chapter 1

First lemon 'nough said be nice please!

* * *

Riku leaned over Soras tight and willing body kissing every inch of exposed skin he can find. One hand trailed up Soras side, the other is wrapped around his member gently running up and down his length making him writh in pleasure.

"Oh g-god Ri-Riku please dont tease me, I wont last long!" Sora moaned and tossed his head from side to side. Riku chuckled lightly at his smaller lovers plea and gave in to his will. The older boy brought his fingers up to the younger ones mouth placing them at his lips.

"Suck." He commanded, Sora did as he was told and took the fingers into his mouth sucking dilgently on the long digits until Riku deemed them wet enough. Soon he removed his fingers from the Soras mouth with a small popping sound and moved them down to his entrance.

"This might hurt a little." Riku warned softly into Soras ear his breath hot against it causeing him to shudder. Riku moved Sora onto his stomach and raised his waist pushing his knees forward and spreading them.

"Thats okay just h-hurry!" Came Soras relpy in a rushed breath. Riku smiled warmly and circled his fingers around the ring of muscles before pushing one in lightly. Sora moaned, tightened, and push on it but the elder moved his free hand to hold onto his waist.

"Shh... dont just relax it'll hurt less if you do." Riku stroked the boys lower back until he relaxed enough for him to continue. When he did he slid in the digit father into his hole before pulling it back out and reapting the process until he had worked his way up to three. At once Riku decided Sora was ready he pulled his fingers out. Sora ceased his moaning and whined at the loss.

"Dont worry theres more where that came from." Riku chuckled and spit into his hand as Sora turned to look at him. Riku rubbed the spit onto his own thick member before placing himself at the blue-eyed boys entrance.

"Are you ready love?" Riku whispered kissing him lightly.

"Yes! Please, I need you in me!" Riku obeyed and entered the smaller boy slowly as to not hurt him. Sora shamelessly pushed back onto Riku impaling himself on the silver-haired boys large member.

"Fuck! Oh god... Shit Sora dont do that!" Riku warned gritting his teeth.

"Im sorry!" Sora whimpered closing his eyes.

"Aw Fuck! Sora , Im sorry, Its just.. if you do that I might loose control and I want to take this slow! Though I dont know if I can ypur so fucking tight!" Riku groaned him bringing one hand to the boys neglected member giving it a light stroke cause Sora to moan. He placed a kiss on Soras shoulder.

"And besides you could have hurt yourself im not small." Riku pulled out gently and pushed back in slowly gaining speed with each thrust.

"Please Riku im not that weak! Fuck me harder!"Sora cried out. Riku stopped and pulled out grabbing Soras waist and forcefully flipping him over

"I'll go harder but im not going to 'fuck you' i'd like to refer to this as making love." He growled nipping Soras ear, placing himself at Soras entance again and giving a quick strong thrust followed by a stonger one.

"Yes! Go-d riku thats right faster!" Sora moaned. Riku complied and reached between them and continued to stroke Soras member.

"Geeze who knew you were so vocal!" Riku grinned timing his thrust with his strokes. He angled himself looking for his lovers sweet -spot giving a few thrust before finding it.

"Ahh! Riku!" Sora screamed. Riku contiue to pound into that spot bringing both of them near completion.

"Oh god Riku im so close!" Sora mewled and cried out as Riku abused his sensitive spot.

"I know me too." Riku groaned leaning forward thrusting wildly into Sora.

"Ri-Riku!" Sora cried out as he came and arched forward off the bed. Sora spasmed and tightened around him.

"Fuck Sora!" Riku grunted as he came inside of Sora. He took a deep breath and pulled out of the small shaking framed and lied down next to him.

"Wow..." Sora mutter blinking sleeply.

"Fuck.. wow is right. We should probaly clean up but... Im way to tired." Riku draped his arm around Sora pulling him to his chest.

"I agree on all acounts." Sora yawned and soon fell asleep Riku followed.

two chappys remember.


	2. Chapter 2

so yeah random extra chappy! woot!

Shameless Advertisment:

NEW AkuRoku that im working on! no title yet.

(dont own KH)

--With Sora--

"So Sora... How was he?" Demyx. Sora blushed.

"Amazing!" He giggled. Sora was seated at a table of four in the kitchen also sitting at the table were Demyx, Roxas, And Cloud.

"Shit okay ladies I think the real question here is how big!" Cloud laughed.

"Very true Cloud!" Roxas laughed at the elder question. Sora blushed harder.

"Honestly?" Sora asked.

"Yes honestly" The Cloud chimed. Sora grinned.

"Huge!" Sora giggled and all of them burst out into giggles as well.

"Axels is long and medium but i'll bet leon is huge!"

Roxas laughed.

"He is but what about Zexion?" Cloud responed

"Hes a meduim tipping long though! Its just the right size!" Demyx grinned.

"Another question! Was he a moaner or a grunter?" Roxas asked.

"Ah that is a good one! Hes a grunter!" Sora smiled as they sighed.

"Does anyone have a seme who not quite and a grunter!" Demyx whined.

"Leons a grunter." Cloud said with a face that screamd 'Duh'.

"Well Axels not quite but he is a grunter!" Roxas laughed.

--With Riku--

"How was he?" Zexion asked.

"Excellent." Riku grinned.

"Moaner or Screamer" Leons turn.

"Both mostly screamer" Riku laughed.

"Ahh a mix! Last question. How tight?"

"Very! It was amazing." Riku got a dreamy look on his face as he rembered.

"What about you guys hmm."

"Roxas is Amazng, Loud screamer, And tight every time."

"Demyx is amazing of course, moaner, and tight."

"Cloud's Excellent, both more moans, and tight. tightness is a very good thing."

"Yes it is Leon, Yes it is." Riku grinned.

--The End--

ITS OVER! tell me what you think!


End file.
